Toys
by Hannan
Summary: In "The Incedible Shrinking Town" Jimmy and friends make it out, without being sold as toys, and without having to live at 6 inches tall forever... what if they hadn't?
1. Chapter 1

_What would have happened if they hadn't escaped from the Space Bandits, hadn't become full sized again, had actually been sold as toys? _

Tee and Travoltron had unloaded the boxes fast. Sheen looked around. "Wow! The Third Nebulon! It's even better than I remembered!"

Carl's shoes squished as he came to peer out the glass with his friend. "Sheen, you've never been here before."

"Really? Oh, never mind. I must have confused it with Grandma's house." He stuck his tongue out. "She _never _cleans."

Jimmy elbowed people out of his way, trying to see out of the rectangular fish tank. They had been squished into two of these things, and he could barely move. "Come on people, let me through."

Just then, a piercing scream broke through the panicking mass.

"Nerdtron!!"

He grimaced.

Turning, he saw Cindy karate kicking through the helpless bystanders. Sam fell with only one blow, and knocked down at least four other people in his wake. "Cindy, remember what we discussed? About your rage?"

She screeched and picked Jimmy up with handfuls of his shirt, shaking the crap out of him. "This – is – no – time – for – calm – stupid! Do something! Fix this!!"

He shoved out of her grasp. "I'm trying, Cindy! You need to give me a chance to think, though." Jimmy turned to look at the rest of the crowd who had gathered around him. "What?"

Mr. Neutron piped up, "Jim-bo, we need you to tell us what we need to do. Can't you get one of your science things to get us home?"

Jimmy nervously turned. At every angle, people were waiting for him to fix this. His palms got sweaty and he could feel his ring finger twitch. (The only part of him that actually ever twitched, but don't tell anyone that it's noticeable)

Just as Jimmy was about to (inevitably) give a speech that would either uplift the shrunken people not to lose hope or maybe to come up with a brilliant plan that would get them back to Retroville and resize them again, Zix's face appeared next to the tank.

"Tiny earthlings!" He called, grinning and swinging a bag of money, "We do bid you a fond farewell! Have a good life as toys, and thank you for all your help in our… wallet area." Jimmy could hear Travoltron's laugh from somewhere nearby.

Cindy banged her tiny fists on the glass. "You better take us back home, you big lizard!"

Zix pretended to consider this for a moment. "Hm, well, I don't know… No! See you, tiny."

They watched their last link to Home take off in the charred McSpanky's and fly away. Libby burst into tears. "My music! What if they listen to crap out here? What if they listen to…" she gulped, " – opera?" She swooned.

Sheen popped up, "I'm ready to be a toy! Maybe they'll have Ultralady up here!" He sighed dreamily. "Oh, if only."

"Okay, everyone," Jimmy began, his mind racing, as he looked around from useful things. It was then that a strangely shaped hand swooped in and grabbed him. Struggling, he strained to get back down to his friends. "Mom! Dad!"

Mrs. Neutron desperately jumped and called, "Jimmy! We love you! We'll see you soon!"

He was put down on a large, flat surface which he could only assume was a table. Someone else dropped out of the hand soon after. "Cindy!"

Jimmy ran over to her. "Are you okay?" He asked, gently taking her hand to feel her pulse. Still more powerful than anyone he had ever known.

"Neutron?" She said, quietly, her green eyes watery and afraid, "Are we going to die?"

He studied her for a second. Then Jimmy Neutron, the boy genius, who could figure anything at all out with just a few seconds for a 'Brain Blast!', had to answer honestly, "I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

With Cindy's hand warm in his, she and Jimmy were carried to a different table. His eyes widened at the first sight of the creatures all around them. Cindy shut hers uncharacteristically. That made Jimmy smile tentatively and pull her closer. An old looking being picked Cindy up and quickly yanked off her halter top and floods, sticking what looked like a doll's dress over her blonde pony tail. Jimmy, nervously, didn't tear his eyes away until he blushed and realized what had just happened. She stomped back as soon as she was released. "You better have looked away Neutron, or you're dead."

He tried to stammer out an "I did," but she just sighed and waved his answer away. "I think it's your turn, Brainy."

Jimmy looked just in time to see the gnarled, weirdly jointed hands scooping him up. It was unnerving just to be this close to the leathery… being, much less feeling it's fingers all over your body as you're stripped and dressed like your little sister's Barbies. He sulked as he was set back down.

Cindy grinned. "What, Neutron? Can't take it? You want to cry?"

He didn't mention that she had seemed close to tears only a few minutes ago.

They were swept away again. They collectively figured out that they were probably being sold as a set, (which was weird all on it's own – how often do you get sold?)

Meanwhile, as Carl was trying to lecture the dress-up alien on what he was allergic to and therefore couldn't wear, Tee was sneaking back in. ("I have to pee, Fool! You want me to pee all over yo' feet?") After his quick trip to the bathroom, he didn't quite make it to the door. "What you doing to the little dude?" He asked the alien lady.

She barely even looked over. "Why?"

"I just don't want 'em to get uncomfortable. I hate being uncomfortable."

Sheen jumped up. "Finally! Someone who understands!"

He turned to Estevez. "You get uncomfortable, too?"

Sheen waved his hand, "All the time! Like there was once when I had to get a hair cut, and they wouldn't let me do the traditional 'Goodbye to Hair' ceremony, as seen in episode 122 of UltraLord. I was like, come on! It was _so _necessary!"

Tee rubbed the back of his head. "So what are they doin' with you? Selling ya? You're a toy?"

Sheen shrugged, unworried. "I don't know, they don't tell us _anything_ here. Whatever, though. I didn't like that last place I lived to much, anyway."

"You mean Erf?"

"Yeah, that's the one, that grubby planet that kept making me trip." Sheen rolled his eyes.

Tee grunted. His jumbled mind was hatching a little plan. "Hey Toy, come 'ere."

---------------

Thanks to my reviewers from last chapter! Acosta perez jose ramiro, JimmyNeutronFan, Oahdoihf, & Freehugs41 are the best! I have the next chapter partially ready, although I'm going to wait a few days to post it. Thanks all, I love my buddies! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Jimmy tried, once again, to wiggle his hand free of the sprayed on plastic they were in. Once they had been dressed, they had been positioned, Jimmy holding Cindy's hand and both with giant grins on their faces. The plastic, Jimmy could tell, would wear off in just a few hours, but right now they couldn't have gotten away for anything.

"Just stop, Jimmy." Cindy said, angling her eyes as much as she could towards him. (When you can't move your head, it's hard to look where you want to look) "We're stuck, for now. You knocking us down all the time isn't going to help anything."

Under the suffocating plastic body-armor, she squeezed his hand.

He sighed. "I just hate being constricted."

The week before last, Jimmy had conducted an experiment where he placed different implants in Cindy, Carl, and Sheen to see if one or the other would translate foreign languages into your own more efficiently. Sheen's hadn't even been able to decipher pig Latin, while Carl's could effectively translate a few distinct languages, like Spanish and French, but had trouble with more difficult ones like Chinese. Cindy's had been the closest to working the way Jimmy had wanted them to. "Cindy, do you still have the implant?"

She huffed a laugh. "_Duh_, Neutron. You were supposed to take it out the day after we got shrunk."

"So what is everyone saying? Do you know what language they're speaking?"

If he could have seen her, he could have witnessed a massive eye-roll. "Men," she muttered, he obviously forgetting how successful Cindy's implant had been. "Of course I can. I forgot you can't, huh. What do they sound like to you?"

"Who cares?"

"We're going to the auction now."

"No store shelf?"

Shaking her head about one centimeter, she said, "We're high priority. Someone said a fight might erupt. Humans are a big name thing. We're quality merchandise, Brain." She rolled her eyes again.

Jimmy gulped. "So now we get to go be haggled over?"

_This is going to be fun._

Zix was really annoyed. Tee wasn't supposed to bring any of the mini earthlings _back_ with them! He could be SO hard headed sometimes! He looked over to Travoltron for help, but Travoltron was too wrapped up in something, (Zix didn't know what exactly, but it looked really boring to him) and wouldn't say anything useful. He sighed.

"Tee, why did we capture all the little people?"

"To sell 'em. Make money so we could fix the radio."

Sheen wiggled free of the alien's hand. "Man, we were radio money? That's lame!"

"The point," Zix continued, ignoring Sheen, "is that we didn't want to _keep _any of the little weridys. Good gosh, Tee, what will we do with him?"

"I know! I know! I know!"

Zix sighed. Annoyed, he pointed to Sheen, "Yes, Sheen? Did you have something to say?"

"You could train me to eat fire and I could form the very first magic act in space!"

Travoltron swung his chair around. "If we don't need him, like, then can't we just like, take him home?"

Tee shook his fist. "We better take him home, Fool! I don't want anything bad happening to my little friend!"

Sheen grinned. "Hey, thanks. You want some gum?"

"But it's your last piece!"

Zix huffed angrily. "Enough with the preplanned lines! Fine, we'll take the little bugger home. But that's _all_ we're doing."

"You hear that little man?" Tee asked, "You goin' home!"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, geez! Just make up your minds already! First I'm going to be a sweet toy, then I'm not! You space guys should just make up your minds."

Travoltron played around with the controls. "Next stop, like, earth."

* * *

Pretty REVIEW button: (how to use)

1. Click. (On your little mousey^-^)

2. Type. (_Tappity Tappity Tap_)

3. OK button.

4. You get a cookie!

Love you guys!


End file.
